


Life and Love

by NattieD123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieD123/pseuds/NattieD123
Summary: I found a bunch of writing prompts and decided to try some out with my favorite ship. (These won't be in any kind of order and will also have Hamilton+ but just as background characters)Also, these might not be very longAlso also, an actual title! Yay! (Previously just Laurens x Lafayette)





	1. Night Owl

Prompt: Write about staying up late at night.

 

Gilbert tapped away on the keyboard of his laptop. The rhythmic clacking of keys filled the still, dark apartment. It was around 2:30 a.m. now, the harsh white light of a nearly finished paper on the Revolutionary War lighting up Gil's face and bringing his dark eye circles to attention. He grabbed the tall cup of coffee that sat amongst his strewn about papers and books that were required for the assignment, taking a drink while never looking away from the screen.  
He needed to get this done. He had put it off for long enough and now he only had a paragraph left. Admittedly, he wasn't angry at how he spent his time at all, but he was definitely taking advantage of the hours when he wasn't constantly distracted by his beautiful boyfriend.  
Boyfriend.  
His fingers paused as he thought about the word. Gil turned around to look at the man who was sleeping in his bed. Long, curly, brown locks laid on his face, concealing permanently rosy cheeks covered in freckles. He was only wearing boxers and had kicked off all of the covers, almost laying in a fetal position. Gil's heart fluttered as he saw the small dark marks on his otherwise bare neck, collarbone, and inner thighs, even though he was the source of said hickeys.  
He'd never get used to the thought that this perfect, kind hearted person was all his.  
Rubbing his eyes, he quickly wrote a half-assed closing statement, saved his work, and closed his laptop.  
As he slid into bed, John -being the light sleeper he is- woke up a bit.  
"Gil. Warm."  
The smaller man rolled over and threw an arm and a leg over his boyfriend, cuddling in close.  
Gil giggled a bit, situating himself and running a hand through John's hair.  
"You'd be warmer if you kept the blankets on you, silly boy."  
John just hummed, his face buried in Gil's chest.  
"Not the same."  
Gil smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
Scooting up a little, John leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Not willing to let him go so easily, Gil placed a hand on the small of his back and deepened the kiss while pulling his body closer. By the time he pulled away, John's rosy cheeks were completely set ablaze and his eyelids were heavy; a mixture of sleepiness and how weak Gil so easily made him. The strong hand left his back and ran a thumb over his swollen lips.  
"This has got to be my favorite look on you."  
John blushed even more at this statement and pressed his face back against Gil's chest, a fistful of his T-shirt to ground him.  
"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.  
Gil giggled again and began to slowly rub John's back.   
"Goodnight, my darling."  
"Goodnight, my love."


	2. Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Gil's first meeting, feat. Alex and Herc(for a few drunken moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is weird, feel free to tell me. I don't feel like rereading it lmao  
> Anyway, here it is: your favorite long haired gays first meeting

Prompt: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.

 

In the heart of the dorm area lived a young man who was absolutely wild; and who happened to be John's best friend.  
Alex loved throwing parties, and to be honest, they were amazing. The outspoken young man practically had a "Best Night Ever, Guaranteed!" sticker on his front door.  
Rushing over after a night class that ran longer than intended, John got to his friend's place while the event was just reaching it's prime crazy stage. Pushing past couples making out, people greeting him, and others trying to dance on him, he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink.  
When he got there, he saw his two best friends -Alexander and Hercules- leaning on the island, already tipsy. When they spotted their small, freckled friend, they raised their glasses to him.  
"There he is!" Herc said, handing him a drink for himself.   
"Hey! You made it!" Alex wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  
"Of course I made it. As if I'd ever miss one of your parties."  
John popped open his beer and took a sip.  
"So, I saw that Tom was here. Y'all aren't fighting this week?"  
Alex's smile faltered and he crossed his arms.  
"It's whatever. His petty arguments don't interest me."  
Herc let out a hearty laugh.  
"Yeah, John. Come on. Our Alex? Engaging in petty arguments and getting upset over the smallest of things? And with Thomas in particular? That sounds nothing like him."  
The host rolled his eyes and pushed Herc's arm.  
"Piss off, would you?"  
His friends just laughed.

Outside, a certain tall, dark, and handsome individual stood outside, still deciding on whether or not to come in. Alex had invited him over, yet he still felt a bit strange. Apparently, his new-found friend had someone that he wanted Gil to meet.  
Alex was a decent man and Gil trusted him, but nonetheless, he was very nervous.  
He took a deep breath and made his way inside. 

"Come on, Alex! I know you want to dance!" John was pulling on his arm, begging him to come into the living room with him.  
"Ah, not tonight man. Maybe later. I gotta be on my game tonight. Take Herc!"  
Both of them turned to where their third friend was standing only to see empty space.  
"Dammit. How does someone so large move so fast and silently?" Alex whispered.  
"Please, Alex?"  
"No. Not right now."  
"But-"  
"No more buts! Go dance by yourself. The lack of a partner has never stopped you before. Plus, I'm sure someone will end up dancing with you."  
John pouted for a moment but ended up walking away, mumbling about how nobody knew how to have fun.  
Alex just laughed. He went to the fridge to get another drink. As he was leaning in to pull some from farther in, a hand clapped him on his back.  
"Alex! My good friend."  
Alex stood up smiling and handed him a drink, closing the fridge behind him.  
"Hey! The great Lafayette has arrived! Thank you for gracing my party with your presence."  
Gil laughed.  
"Wow, even when you're borderline drunk you still manage to be as schmoozy and obnoxious as normal."  
The Frenchman opened his bottle and took a large drink.  
"And it seems you are uncharacteristically nervous. This wouldn't happen to be because I have the perfect guy for you, would it?" Alex nudged him with his elbow and went to lean on the island again. Laf followed, letting out a laugh that was admittedly shakier than intended.  
"Me? Nervous? Psh. I am never nervous. Am I a little concerned because you haven't told me anything other than 'He's perfect' and that he is 'literally the best match for you'? Yes, a little."  
The conniving host just laughed.  
"Trust me."  
"I do," Alex turned Gil towards the living room "but the only word you use is-"  
Gilbert looked into the living room to see a sight that could truly only be called one thing.  
"Perfect."

John was feeling himself. He had a rather nice buzz going and he was dancing his little gay heart out. All of his favorite songs were coming on and his body was singing along for him. His hips rolled and dropped to the beat, enticing anyone that looked his way.

Gilbert was looking at the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. The way he was moving his body with the music put him in a trance. He was slowly walking toward the smaller boy without realizing it.

John caught his eye when he was about halfway between him and the kitchen. He noticed that he was looking over his entire body so he decided to show off a little. Drops were lower, bends were deeper, and his hips rolled harder. After a particularly sexy move, he winked at him and gestured for him to come closer with a single finger.  
Gil was blushing.  
Holy shit was this kid putting on a show for him. And holy shit was he loving it. Gil was still trying to push through the densely packed room, but he never broke eye contact all the while.  
He couldn't.  
He felt as if when he looked away, the dancing figure in front of him would disappear.

The closer this guy got to him, the more attractive he got. And he was attractive from across the house.  
His long hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, a single curl broken out, resting in his forehead.  
His jawline was sharp enough to cut someone.  
He had the nicest, cleanest cut beard he had ever seen.  
His broad shoulders started to intimidate him.  
John started to get red in the face.  
He was definitely not prepared for this.

Laf finally pushed through the last of the people and was now standing right in front of the mysterious dancer that had pulled him closer.  
He thought he saw a blush on his cheeks -his very, very freckled cheeks- but he dismissed it as alcohol and the excessive movements.  
John stopped for a moment and the two just looked at each other.  
The freckled boy smiled and started dancing again, pulling Laf's hands on to him. Lafayette laughed a little and just went with it.  
Curls were flying out of Laurens' bun by now and sticking to his face, causing him to just take it down altogether. Gil's breath caught in his throat as his beautiful long hair seemingly floated down in slow motion. John noticed his staring and blushed more, turning around so his back was facing him.  
Gil leaned in close to his ear.  
"Awe, but I was so enjoying looking at your beautiful face."  
His smooth, French accent sent shivers up John's spine. He's French. Of course he's French. Could this get any better?  
"Although," he started again, "the view from back here is pretty nice, as well."  
Gil's grip on his waist slid down to his hips and just barely squeezed, the two now dancing flush against one another.  
All John could think was, 'Oh my god.'  
At that moment, he decided that this man was his.  
They danced like that for awhile, slowly getting more and more worked up, until both of them were completely red in the face.  
Alex was watching from the kitchen with a satisfied look on his face. By this point Herc had come back from God knows where and was leaning against his shorter friend.  
"What did you do?" he asked Alex who was clearly happy with himself.  
"Oh, I just made the match of the century is all." he said turning around.  
Hercules smirked and pointed at John who was leading Lafayette upstairs by hand.  
"Well, it seems like the 'Match of the Century' is about to take advantage of your empty bedroom."  
Alex spun back around.  
"Dammit Laurens!"


	3. Outside the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's perfect morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining for a while and I didn't sleep last night so here's this I guess lol  
> Once again: it's shorter than I want and I didn't reread it

Prompt: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now?

 

Early Saturday morning, John woke up to what could be described as his ideal morning.  
Upon opening his eyes, he saw the love of his life sleeping next to him, first thing. He kissed him on the nose and slid out of his loose grip, grabbing one of Laf's shirts on his way to the kitchen. Whoever wakes up first is to make some tea and start the coffee maker.  
The house is completely silent, other than the sound of gentle rain falling on the balcony and smooth thunder in the distance. Smiling at his favorite weather, John hops onto the counter and closes his eyes. The warm glow of sun peeking through scattered clouds heated patches of what little skin was exposed, given the large shirt.  
He released a quiet, content sigh.  
This feeling, the feeling of starting a new day, made John feel like he could truly breathe.  
A minute later, he heard Lafayette step into the kitchen. Still not opening his eyes, John listened to his movements; even though he knew exactly what he would do.  
Walk straight to the cabinet to get mugs.  
Make himself coffee.  
Fix John some tea.  
Grab some yogurt and fruit from the fridge.  
Set everything next to John.  
Stretch and pop his back.  
Kiss his husband.  
John smiled and erupted in giggles, finally opening his eyes. Gil was looking at him with such adoration.  
A grin grew on his face as well.  
"Your beautiful laugh will never grow old, my love."  
John pulled him closer so that he was standing inbetween his legs, flush against the counter. He wrapped his arms around Gil's waist and looked up at him.  
"And neither will your cheesy lines."  
Gil's smile dropped and he tried to escape from John's grip, which only tightened. His human restraint was laughing his ass off.  
"Awe babe it was just a joke. You know I love your lines! Don't leave me!"  
The standing man just rolled his eyes and kissed John's forehead, talking a sip of his coffee. He made his way out of the kitchen with his snack and sat on the couch. John grabbed his tea and followed suit.  
Curling up next to Gil, he tucked his legs up to his chest and inside the oversized shirt he had stolen.  
"Hey, quit stretching out my shirt, you little thief." Laf said, mouth full of yogurt.  
John only smiled and took a drink.  
Within moments, the two settled into a comfortable silence; Laf reading the news on his phone and John watching the rain.  
John cuddled in closer, closing his eyes again.  
"Good morning."


	4. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf moves next door to John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS TRASH I'M SORRY I just used this as a warm up and needed something to upload. I promise I'll work harder on the next one! I plan on it being a long one.  
> ♡ ily

Prompt: Make up a story or poem about your next door neighbor.

 

Moving, moving, moving.  
Oh how Laf absolutely despised moving.  
He lived on his own and didn't exactly have any friends, so he had to move everything himself. There was a ramp on the moving truck and he didn't have too heavy of furniture so it wasn't impossible, but he still got gross and it strained his back a bit.  
His new house was one that his grandma owned so he had it all set up; fiscally anyway. Soon he was starting his new job that he'd been transferred to and everything was going to work out for once.  
Cursing under his breath in French, Laf heaved an awkward shaped sofa up the few steps leading onto his porch. He turned around and sat down on it, taking a break from the half empty truck looming in the driveway. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back.  
A few minutes went by and then came a noise that startled him a little. Someone politely clearing their throat.  
"Excuse me."  
Laf opened his eyes and sat up. Standing in front of him, a few steps away from the porch was a young man holding two glasses of juice. He had curly hair pulled into a bun that was much nicer than Laf's and a smiling face covered in freckles.  
"Yes?" Laf said, leaning forward a little.  
"Sorry, I know it's super cliche and probably stupid but I was just wondering if you'd like a drink. You looked pretty hot and drained." he said, extending his arm.  
Laf stepped forward and took it, smiling.  
"Merci, mon ami."  
The other blushed a little and looked down.  
He sat back down and gestured to the empty seat next to him.  
"Would you like to have a seat? I do not usually have my sofa on the porch, but I suppose it works for the situation."  
The man chuckled and sat next to him.  
"I'm John, by the way."  
"Gilbert."  
"Really?"  
"I know. I do not exactly look like a Gilbert. Some people prefer to call me Lafayette or Laf."  
John thought for a second.  
"Could I call you Gil?"  
Laf smiled.  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
John's cheeks seemed to go a bit rosy and he sipped his drink, hoping to hide it.  
"So, am I right to assume that I am your new neighbor, John?"  
"Mhm. I'm right next door, here. I live with my best friend. You moving in alone?"  
"Yes, I am afraid so. Honestly I do not have many friends, so yes. Just me."  
John frowned.  
"Well, everyone deserves to have friends. You could come be friends with me and my roommate! We play a lot of video games and drink beer. Ya know, fun."  
Gil laughed.  
"How do you know I'm not a serial killer or something?"  
"I mean, you can barely move this sofa by yourself, so I don't think you'd be strong enough to kill us, even if you were."  
Gil rolled his eyes and laughed again.  
"And you are the strongest man here, or something?"  
"Basically. I work out daily. Which actually leads into the other reason I came here. Do you need help bringing your stuff in? I'm happy to help."  
"Oh, no I couldn't possibly ask you to help. It would be rude."  
John shook his head.  
"No, it's alright, I want to. It's hot and nobody should be doing all this by themselves. Come on."  
Gil just looked at him for a moment.  
"Alright, alright."  
John smiled and stood up.  
"I think we should probably get this inside first, considering how it's blocking our path, and all."  
Gil slowly stood up.  
"Yes, you are right."  
They set their now empty glasses on the railing of the porch and picked up the sofa.  
"Oh, and what's with the accent?" John asked, once they were inside.  
Gil just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry again ♡


	5. The Perfect Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf plans a v special day for a v special boy  
> [Fixed uploading problem. Hopefully.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD HERE WE GO

Prompt: Write about a shiny object.

  
Lafayette quickly silenced his alarm before it had a chance to wake the sleeping beauty curled up in his arms. Sliding out from under him with the utmost care, he slowly padded to the kitchen.  
It was John and Laf's four year anniversary and Laf had the entire day planned out.   
Wake up before John. Make a very special breakfast. Take a lovely stroll through Central Park where they just so happen to have a dog show going on today. Lunch with the boys. Trip to the Met. A movie date and then dinner at John's favorite restaurant.  
And it was all going to go perfectly.  
It had to.  
Because tonight was the night Lafayette was proposing.  
Four years was long enough, he'd decided.  
John had finished college and Laf was on track with getting a higher degree. They live together and are frequently described as "relationship goals". Their close friends even say that what they have is true love.  
"So then why am I so damn nervous?" He thought.  
Temporarily shaking off his jitters, he headed to the fridge for eggs and sausage.  
Except it was practically empty.  
"Oh, right. The boys came over last night. They sure cleaned us out."  
Laf closed the door with a sigh.  
"I guess donuts from down the street will suffice."  
As quietly as he could possibly be, he went back into the room and got dressed; thankfully without waking John.  
Grabbing his keys and wallet, he left the apartment.  
"Jelly filled. Jelly filled. Please have jelly filled." Laf thought as he speed walked the few blocks to his destination.  
By the time Lafayette had returned to their apartment, John was awake(barely) and walking into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, mon amour. How was your sleep?"  
The shorter man hugged him and smushed his face against his chest, eyes still mostly closed. His response was muffled.  
"Good. Where did you go?"  
Laf put down his things and gently lifted John onto the counter next to them.  
"I went to get breakfast. Jelly donuts. Your favorite, chéri."  
John finally opened his eyes completely and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.  
Laf gently kissed him.  
"Happy anniversary, baby."  
John smiled even wider and kissed him again.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Now let's eat."

An hour and a half later, donuts were eaten, jelly was smudged across both of their faces, kisses had been exchanged, and they had showered. John was buttoning his pants in their bedroom when his boyfriend came up behind him and rested his arms on his shoulders, loosely hugging him.  
"Now don't you worry, darling. I have planned out a very special day for you. You just come along for the ride, huh? How does that sound?"  
"Like you're going to extreme lengths to get into my pants."  
John looked back smiling whereas Laf gave him a look that wasn't nearly as playful. The freckled boy burst into giggles.  
"Kidding!! I swear!" He said between breaths.  
Lafayette rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed with a small smile. John picked up the shirt next to him and slowly pulled it over Laf's head, kissing him after his poof of hair allowed his face to pass through the neck hole.  
"I'm sure I'll love it."  
Lafayette smiled and pulled him into a hug around his waist, John's head resting on the top of his.  
"Where to first, boss?"

The two walked down to the subway, quickly passing through turnstiles and weaving through other passengers waiting on the platforms. Lafayette led John by his hand to their platform and pulled him close to his side.  
John was silent the whole train ride as Laf tapped away on his phone, the smaller just comfortably resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
-Hey we are headed to the park now. You will all be on time, yes?  
-Gil, since when are we ever on time??  
-Alexander this is important to me.  
-Okay okay I'm kidding I swear. We'll be there. Just chill out man. There's nothing to worry about.  
-I know. I just want to do this right. PLEASE do not forget the ring!  
-Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier. I will not forget the ring. And to think, I assumed you thought higher of me.  
-Oh quit being a drama queen  
-Never!  
-Thank you again Alexander  
-Don't mention it  
"Who ya textin'?"  
Laf quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket at the sound of John's voice.  
"Oh, uh, it's nothing. Come, it's almost our stop."

As the couple entered the park, John poked at Lafayette's side.  
"So, anything in particular we'll be doing here, or is it just a lovely romantic stroll? I mean, I'm down for both. I'm just curious, 's all."  
Laf squeezed his hand.  
"Patience."  
John silently pouted.  
"You know I'm not very good at that." He mumbled.  
His companion laughed light heartedly. A soft blush came across his face. John saw this and felt his own face heat up a bit, smiling at the fact that this man could still do this to him after all this time.  
John went quiet again, content with Laf leading today's plans.  
After taking the path all the way into the heart of the park, a piece of Lafayette's happiness was stolen. There was no dog show in sight.  
"I don't understand. It was supposed to be right here. I have the right day, I'm sure of it." He said to himself. He started to pull up the page in his phone.  
"What's wrong, babe? What are you talking about?"  
The website that said the dog show was today now claimed that it had been cancelled and will most likely be rescheduled to a few weeks away.  
"Uh, nothing." He shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Don't worry about it."  
"Okay.." John was a little hesitant and confused but chose not to question it anymore.  
He looked around as Laf thought to himself.   
"Ohmygosh."  
Laf looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. John pointed far beyond them, over by the baseball diamond. Lafayette followed his finger to a small ice cream station.  
"Can we get ice cream? Pretty please?"  
"Oh, hell yeah we can get ice cream. Come."  
The two ordered their treats and began walking again, Laf with a plain vanilla cone and John with a ninja turtle character ice pop that he insisted on getting because 'why wouldn't I get ice cream of my favorite mutant crime fighting reptile's face?'. Luckily, his adorable boyfriend sparked inspiration in Laf.  
"I want to show you something."

A short walk later, the two men were standing in a large castle structure. It seemed like you could see everything from up here.  
"One of the highest points in Central Park. One of my favorite places to visit. It reminds me of you, John."  
Confused, John smiled at him.  
"Huh?"  
Laf grinned and pulled him to the wall and urged him to look down at the water below. John hesitantly did so, jaw dropping at the sight.  
On the bank of the body of water below them sat turtles. Twenty five turtles. All gathered in a little group, lounging in the sun.  
John's eyes were huge and he was silent. His boyfriend just laughed at him and kissed his temple.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
Laf laughed harder.  
"That's a shit ton of turtles! I love them!"  
John looked Lafayette in the eye with all seriousness.  
"They're my children now. Congratulations, you're a father."  
"I'm fine with that. As long as they stay cute."  
John just gave him a look that said, 'Have you seen these cute ass turtles? How could you even say that?'.  
He grabbed Lafayette's hand and squeezed it. He kissed his boyfriend and beamed a smile at him.  
Laf kissed John's forehead and pulled him back toward the path.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Is that even a question?"  
"How about turtle soup?"  
"....."  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I swear! Quit giving me that evil look, already!"

As the two walked around waiting for the go ahead text to come over from Alex, Lafayette thought about how today wasn't on his side.   
Both the breakfast and the dog show have been busts.  
What if the whole day sucks and John says no to his proposal?  
He wouldn't do that.  
Would he?  
A buzz came from his pocket.  
-Everything's all good.  
-We are coming

Lafayette was in the middle of a long story meant to distract John when they got close enough to see their friends.  
John smiled and over exaggeratedly waved at his close friends.  
They walked closer and John ran up, tackling his sitting best friend.  
"Alex!"  
"Hey John."  
Laf laughed and sat next to them. On the other side of Alex was Thomas, then James and Herc, all forming a semicircle around a picnic basket. John scooted close to Laf.

Lunch, much to Laf's relief, went off without a hitch. All the men laughed with each other and gave each other shit about dumb things like normal, and Alex remembered the ring.  
During one of John's stories, Alex had handed it to Laf behind John's back.  
Things were running smoothly.  
Well, he thought they were.  
After they had all eaten and parted ways, the couple headed towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Laf was very excited for this specific part of their day.  
You see, both men had a very intense interest in Greek mythology. So needless to say, the Greek section was their favorite. Lafayette was looking forward to looking at beautiful statues with his beautiful soon to be husband. But, when they got there, the entire exhibit was closed off.  
A small sign read that the exhibit had been flooded by a busted pipe and they closed it down.  
A small French curse escaped Lafayette's mouth. John squeezed his hand.  
"It's okay, babe. We can still go see other things. Want to go look at some Van Gogh?"  
Laf chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment and then turned to the shorter man.  
"You are right. And yes, I would love to."  
He followed John and thought to himself about how much he hated pipes.

Nearly a hundred artsy snapshots of John with famous paintings later, the couple left the museum and went to a favorite theater of theirs. John had been looking forward to seeing one movie in particular for months now and it has finally premiered. After their long day, all Lafayette was looking forward to was having this beautiful man curl up next to him for the next two and a half hours.  
Except, once again, things don't go as planned.  
"You have got to be kidding me. What do you mean you don't have it."  
The young man behind the counter tries his best to explain.  
"You see, it's only out in select theaters right now. We aren't one of them. I'm so sorry, sir."  
Laf takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose, and looks at the ground.  
Why is this happening to him? All he wanted was one really great day that John would remember for the rest of their lives together, and it's turned to shit. He should've known that this wouldn't work. He shouldn't have done any of this. What if John says no to his proposal now. What if John hates him now. What if John wants to never see him again. What if John-  
A soft hand is placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees John smiling at him. All of his frustration and doubt melts away.  
Lafayette smiles back and John turns to the cashier.  
"Just give us two tickets to anything. It doesn't matter."  
He grabs Laf's hand and squeezes gently.  
"Oh and a large popcorn and a pack of peanut M&Ms please."  
Laf mentally kicks himself for thinking for even a moment that this amazing man would ever be anything but that.  
Amazing.

After the movie was their dinner. This was it. The final stretch.  
Lafayette silently prayed that dinner went smoothly, and to his pleasure, it did. In fact, it couldn't have gone better.  
Okay, well, that's not entirely true. There was one thing that could make it better.  
Laf felt the shape of a tiny box in his pocket and looked at John sitting across the table from him. His beautiful curls were popping out of his bun, sticking straight out in random directions and falling into his face. His adorable freckles were highlighted by the rosy blush that naturally spread across his nose and cheekbones when he laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners as a the most pure sound bubbled out from between his perfect lips that he wanted to kiss for the billionth time.  
There was not a fiber of his being that did not want to be with that beautiful person in front of him for the rest of his life.  
He took his hand and looked him in the eyes.  
"John, I love you."  
He smiled.  
"I love you too."  
"You know, all day I've been trying to make all of these amazing things happen. And all day they turned out being busts. It seemed like the world was against me and I was so worried that you would be upset. But, from those moments that I tried to create, came beautiful and pure ones that I never could have planned. And that's all because of you, John. Every moment with you is an experience of its own. It doesn't matter what we're doing. As long as you're there with me, I'm having the time of my life. You bring me such joy and comfort, and have the ability to ease my nerves in an instant. I love you more than words could even describe. I love you more than my heart can handle. I love you so much that I couldn't possibly imagine spending my life without you right there by my side."  
Lafayette got out of his chair and kneeled next to John's, pulling the small box from his pocket. John's already teary eyes started producing full blown streams that ran down his face.  
"John Laurens, veux-tu m'épouser?"  
John smiled and nodded as fast as his head would move.  
"Hell yeah."  
Lafayette laughed and kissed him, starting to sprout tears of his own. He slid the band up his hand and hugged him, whispering in his ear.  
"I will love you until my last breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after. (´ε｀ )♡  
> Sorry I kinda fell of the face of the earth! I've had a lot of personal things happen lately and I lowkey went into a depressive spiral haha but anyway here's something that definitely made me feel better and I hope you liked it too♡  
> These precious boys deserve the world and I'm here to give it to them. I will try and write more often guys. All of your comments are read and truly appreciated ily all okay byeeee
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and idk if anyone is interested but I did make a rough outline of their schedule:  
> 9:00 Laf wakes up  
> 9:30 John is up and they eat donuts  
> 11:30 Central Park  
> 12:30 Lunch  
> 3:00 Met  
> 6:00 Movie  
> 9:00 Dinner  
> 11:00 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Okay bye for real now lol


End file.
